Magic Circles
by Feerique-Freak
Summary: draco sees a muggle magic trick, and relates it to his life. slight bit of slash, sorry to first reviwer, who doesnt like slash. oneshot


Not mine, but I don't trust movie companies with them either, not after what they did to Seamus, and how they cut out my twins scenes. Lets just stop making shitty movies of them, and get jkr to get on with book six.

Hermione had taken her little brother to the platform with her. She, Harry and Ron are standing together, and off in the corner, ignoring Pansy's prattling on, Draco's listening to their conversation.

"I know magic!" the boy who looks to be 6 says.

Ron smiles, Draco bets he remembers what it was like to be a little kid, and how he loved it when the adults paid attention to him. "Do you? Tell me about it."

"Gagan, leave my friends alone, they don't want to hear about it." she says impatiently. Draco guesses she wasn't used to being around him, if he really is six, then he was born while she was at school, and she never had much of a chance to get close to him. Each time she meets him, he's a year older, she can't get used to him. For adults, a year isn't much, that's part of the reason they stop celebrating birthdays, but there is a world of difference between a 1 year old, and a 2 year old. He would almost feel sorry for her, if he hadn't been taught not to feel sorry for anyone.

"It's ok Hermione, we don't mind." Harry says with a smile on his face. Draco knows he's smiling for the child, because he wished someone was nice to him when he was a child. Draco knows everything about Harry, including where he had to sleep before his relatives got scared of Harry's contacts. Every last detail of the enemy has to be learned, because if Draco wants to avoid using the killing and torture spells, he has to be the smart one, the advisor. He can't begin to count the days he's watched Harry, looking for weakness. Someone once said knowledge is power, but it is also escape. Draco yearns to sneer every time his dad gives him a new portkey so he can travel to Harry's living quarters. That drone, doing everything the Dark Lord wants. He thinks Draco will follow in his footsteps, but he's really only making sure he turns out nothing like his father. After all, familiarity breeds contempt.

But, he has time to think of that later. Right now he wants to know how another child in a muggle family could know magic, especially if it was only six, and has never seen Hermione perform it. Sure Draco's uncle Abubrody was killed so Draco could use his wand and have a over 18 wand to legally practice magic over the summer, but he doubts Hermione has any deal like that.

The boy takes off his yellow backpack which appeared to have eyes, and writing on it called sponge bob square pants. Wondering what muggles would come up with next, he watches the boy pull out two metal rings about the size of his head.

Harry smiles, and Hermione frowns, and Draco knows they've both seen whatever this is before. Ron, however, obviously hasn't, and though that proves nothing, because Ron is a poor boy, and never had many toys, Draco hasn't seen it either, so it couldn't be a wizard toy.

"-so anyway, I was like, daddy, I'm not going to do that if you don't give me the diamond-Draco. Draco, are you listening to me?"

"What?"

"Draco," Pansy wailed, "You're not listening to me. I'm trying to tell you a storrrrrryyyyyyyyy."

He could have said, I'm on business for my father, as spying on Harry was always important, but then she would want to know later on about what he learned. Also, she might think he cared, and he didn't, not at all. Their parents had both already made a dowery, and they were destined to be together. However, that didn't mean he had to be nice to her.

"I'm not listening to you because I don't want to. You, however, will keep standing here, and you will fend off anyone that wants to have a conversation."

He didn't have to say that Gregory and Vincent were allowed to come, because they didn't talk, Pansy already knew. Draco has no idea weather they are smart or not, they were told by their parents to be dumb and good body guards, just as Pansy was told to be a good wife.

"If I do, what will you give me?" she asks. Being a good wife, she knows that she deserves rewards for doing things for him. She knows, just as Narcissia knows. There are nights where Draco puts muggle earplugs in, because no silencio spells are allowed in his house, Draco can't be afraid of screams, he cant be weak. And the next morning, his mother can't walk right, and she has a black eye, which she can't use magic to get rid of, because in the Malfoy house, you are not allowed to be scared of pain, but, she has a nice pretty, new sapphire ring on, and that's all that matters.

"If you do, I won't make you scream." Draco says calmly. It's not a threat, so he doesn't yell it. It's a statement of fact. You might not get away with using crucio in school, but there are many other ways to hurt people.

"I'll write your father."

"Fine, do it." though Draco doesn't want his father involved, he can't seem scared to his soon to be wife. In one more year, to be exact.

But Pansy doesn't go off to get a quill and an owl. She stays and starts her squealing nonsense again. She knows better then to involve his father, and she knows he will be silently grateful, and end up buying her a silver necklace. Which, for a second, makes him wonder in this type of relationship, who has the real power.

But enough of that, he wants to see what Hermione's brother will do.

The boy holds the two rings, one in each hand. "Now, can I have a volunteer?"

Hermione rolls her eyes, but Harry elbows her, and says, "Of course."

"Tap the rings, and make sure they are solid."

Harry touches both of the metal rings, and then says, "They are completely solid."

Draco is completely self contained. He has been since he was a child. Everything he enjoys, is done singly. When he gets angry, it turns onto himself. Everything he does that includes others is a mask of some sort, including his hate of the golden boy, the mudblood, and the weasel. His father loathes them, but Draco finds his father annoying, so he wouldn't agree. Because of this, he finds a lot of time in the day to just think. He really would be the best candidate for a strategist, because he spends many hours thinking of moves and countermoves to things that could happen in the years to come.

He begins to think of the rings as his situation.

One is a ring of hate, and they way things are. The way his parents obviously care nothing for him, or each other, they merely try to fill others expectations. For many years of his life, Draco thought all families were like that, until he saw Ron, and his family, actually loving each other. The way everyone smaller verbally picks on others, and the way the larger people physically hurt each other. The way everyone thinks it's either a wonderful thing to be brilliant or cunning, or you're hated for it, and you're not allowed to cross the line.

One is a ring of love, and the ways things should be. It should be that he is not forced to marry someone he do not care for, or she should care for him, or she should want to cancel the marriage, or a male with a larger dowery should come forth to convince his parents they are better for him. Someone should stop this revulsion that will happen at the end of the last year of school. It should be that he should meet someone who's read all the books he has, and instead of having endless debates in his head over weather the characters did the right thing, or the smart thing, someone should be able to talk with him about it.

But, just like the solid rings this little muggle boy holds, the rings of love and hate, the rings of the way things are, and the way things should be, these rings will never connect.

"Now, watch as these rings suddenly link, as if by magic!" he yells. The child covers the rings with a black sequined cloth, and a minute later, pulls the cloth off. They are connected, and Draco gasps. Harry and Hermione clap, and Harry trods on Ron's foot, and he starts clapping too.

There is a loud whistle as the train pulls into the station. Hermione bends down and kisses her brother on the cheek. "I'll see you in a few months, ok? At break."

"Ok. By then, I'll be able to saw you in half!" he says, no longer the sophisticated magician, but back to a yelling six year old.

Harry shakes the boy's hand, and they start to walk to the train. Draco hears Ron say, "Well, that sounds painful."

"Don't be stupid, Ron. He's a kid, and he's playing with a muggle magic kit. All kids like to think they have magic. He doesn't really saw anyone in half."

Draco stands in place, carefully not showing the pain he's in. He's breathing slightly heavier then normal, but Pansy knows better then to ask why. Gregory and Vincent walk over, and without asking, pick up his luggage to haul onto the train. It's absolutely excruciating to think of what just happened. The only pain he ever had to rival this was when his dad put the crucio spell onto him when he was caught making a friend in the nearest muggle town. This was pain of the mind, the spell was pain of the body, and the only thing making crucio a bit worse was his father was there. Emotional pain Draco could suppress, and make sure no one sees his weakness, physical weakness is shown to others.

He thinks, no, he knows what's true and what he wants to be true cannot co-exist. Then that stupid child had to link the rings, and give him hope that maybe the two could combine. A lot of nice things couldn't exist in Draco's life, least of all hope. He had the urge to hex the child, but knew if he did, he might go to Azkaban for a few days, before his father bribed the dementors to let him out. and his father would get a right kick out of hearing Draco scream and cry, so it was best not to give him that opportunity.

Draco decides it would be best to relieve his tension the way he normally does, so he walks over to the train too. Pansy scurries after him, because that's her duty. That, and to laugh at whatever he does to irritate the three.

He sticks out his feet, and before Harry has time to react, he trips. His glasses tumble off his face, and crack right down the nosebridge. Draco pales as, for a split second before Hermione spells them back together, the halves rest slightly overlapping, and appear to be linked.

The three climb up the steps and drag their things, as Pansy stands there howling with laughter at what she saw, like a good girl.

She holds up her robes a bit, so she wont step on them, as she climbs up the steps. Draco is about to follow her, when he notices a book Harry must have dropped. He bends down and holds it in his hands. A copy of Brave New World.

Resisting the urge to run after Harry and ask him if he thought John the savage did the right thing in the end, and if he found the colour coding of the Alpha's, Beta's, Delta's, Gamma's and Epsilons close to the colour coding of Hogwarts, he slips it beneath his robe into his pants pocket, and climbs the stairs of the train.

The last paragraph is by no means saying jkr copied off someone, after all, look at me, but I did think of that when I was reading the book, so it's natural Draco would. For anyone that hasn't read it, I would completely recommend it.


End file.
